¿Te gustaría repetirlo?
by KozakuraAki
Summary: -Mary, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el yaoi? Estaba otra vez, como en varias noches sola con Momo, en mi cuarto en el cuartel de Mekakushi-dan, hablando de diferentes cosas, entonces de la nada Momo decide hacerme esa pregunta, a la que no supe responder bien.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, este es mi segundo fic, (no me voy a colgar con el yaoi, lo prometo XD) en este caso es un yuri de Momo y Mary, mi OTP **_

* * *

-Mary, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el yaoi?  
Estaba otra vez, como en varias noches sola con Momo, en mi cuarto en el cuartel de Mekakushi-dan, hablando de diferentes cosas, entonces de la nada Momo decide hacerme esa pregunta, a la que no supe responder bien.

-Bueno... Es que ver a dos chicos lindos besarse es como... Lindo.- Dije sin saber encontrar palabras correctas para describirlo.  
-¿Y qué es todo eso de seme y uke?- Me pregunto ella  
-Uhmm, bueno, el seme es el dominante en la relación, el que protege al uke, y el uke es el chico indefenso, tierno y sumiso.  
-No entiendo por qué debería haber un dominante o un sumiso en una relación.  
-Se trata de que así son mas lindos, es como, imaginate que... Seto le de un beso a Kano.- Dije sonrojando me un poco- ¿Cómo crees que Kano reaccionaría si le gustara?.  
-Si no se enojara entonces posiblemente se pondría nervioso.  
-Ahí esta, Seto estaría siendo el activo y Kano el pasivo, porque la personalidad de Seto es mas de seme que de uke, y Kano al revés.  
-¿Y cómo sabes eso?  
-Es complicado de explicar.- dije otra vez dudando- Al chocar sus personalidades Seto siempre se muestra mas firme que Kano, al ver esa química te das cuenta.

-Y... ¿Entre nosotras?

¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué ella estaba preguntando algo así? Me ruborice y me puse nerviosa, no entendía que ocurría ahora mismo en la mente de la rubia de ojos claros, ¿De donde había salido esa pregunta?

-N-no estoy segura- dije con una sonrisa forzada- ¿Por qué estas preguntando?  
-Me dio curiosidad.- sentí un pequeño alivio hasta que dijo- ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?

Yo... ¿Besar a Momo...? Esa pregunta me genero muchas dudas, yo la consideraba a ella una gran amiga, pero a mi me gustaban los chicos, no las chicas, -me dije a mi misma- no podría besarla, aun que... Empece a sentir curiosidad... ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar sus labios? Espera, ¿Aceptaría besarla? No lo sabía, ella estaba mirándome como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, entonces intenté responder.

-Yo- fui interrumpida por su dedo sobre mi boca, después de esto ella se acerco a mi, puso su mano sobre mi mentón y lo fue acercando lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo, cerro los ojos y sus labios tocaron los míos.  
Se sentían suaves, mi cara se estaba poniendo roja y decidí cerrar los ojos. ¿Cuantos segundos estuvimos en esta posición? Lo desconocía, solo sentía mis labios tocar los suyos, me gustaba estar así. Entonces ella se separo un poco de mi y dijo

-Mary... -dijo mirándome a los ojos- Te amo. Desde hace tiempo quise decírtelo pero no sabía como, y siempre te veo atenta a Seto... No sabía que me dirías.  
-Yo... No se lo que siento... Perdón... -dije confundida- Pero... Ese beso me gusto...

-...¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

* * *

**_Continuara... Soy una mala persona. :D Mas tarde lo sigo. XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

-... ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

La pregunta de Momo me había llamado la atención, ¿Querría besarla de vuelta? No estaba segura... Era cierto que sentía algo por Seto... Pero el me consideraba una amiga nada mas, así que no quería molestarlo con ello, por otro lado, Momo siempre había estado a mi lado, pero la sola idea de estar con ella era... Rara... ¿Desde cuando me gustan las chicas? Pensé confundida. Me gusta que 2 chicos estén juntos, ¿Pero yo estar con otra chica? Tal vez... Debería intentarlo, tenía demasiada curiosidad, y la mirada de Momo esperando una respuesta, otra vez, hicieron que no aguante mas.

-E-emm... S-si...- dije tímidamente, llena de vergüenza por haberle dicho que ese beso me gusto.  
Ella no dijo nada ni espero mas, solo se acerco otra vez a mis labios y empezó a besarme de vuelta. Esto me estaba gustando, no quería que pare... Sus labios continuaban tocando los míos suavemente, deteniéndose para tomar aire y continuar, estaba respirando entrecortadamente, me di cuenta que ella también, de la nada ella metió su lengua en mi boca, me sorprendió, el anterior había sido mi primer beso y esto era nuevo para mi, mas con una chica, ¿En qué estaba pensando? No se, pero no quería detenerme.

Sus labios tocaban los míos, su lengua tocaba mi lengua, Momo jugaba con ella, ¿Cuanto tiempo habíamos estado así? ¿Unos minutos tal vez? Deje de pensar en eso, deje de pensar, solo me puse a sentir lo que pasaba...

-Mary, despierta...  
-Eh...?- abro los ojos y veo la cara de Momo cerca de la mía, estábamos abrazadas, era lindo estar en esta posición, cerré los ojos solo para disfrutar de su compañía, ¿Lo que hicimos anoche estuvo bien o mal? ¿Debí hacerlo o no? Todos mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien golpear la puerta.

-Mary, el desayuno esta listo.- escuche a Seto decir con tono alegre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Espera, Seto... Yo quería a Seto, entonces, ¿Debería estar así a pesar de eso? Me puse nerviosa y me levante rápidamente.

-A-ah, ya voy!- dije nerviosa.  
-¿Por qué estas tan apurada?- me dijo Momo.  
-N-no quiero que nos vean...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Yo...  
-Te esperamos en la cocina!- dijo Seto desde el otro lado de la puerta y lo escuche irse.  
-¿...Tiene que ver con Seto?  
-E-eh... Yo...- dije sin saber que responder.  
-Eso es un si...

En ese momento ella se levanto tranquilamente y se fue de la habitación. No sabía que hacer... No sabía como sentirme... Momo parecía enojada conmigo... Tal vez si tuve la culpa de algo...  
Termine de cambiarme, a pesar de estar muy distraída y fui a desayunar, a pesar de sentarme cerca de Momo no hable mucho con ella, tampoco hable mucho con nadie, estaba metida en mis pensamientos nada mas.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas, yo fingía leer un libro mientras seguía tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.  
-Mary, necesitamos ir a comprar comida para la tarde y la noche, ¿Me acompañas?- dijo Seto con su tono tranquilo de siempre.  
Lo seguí mientras estaba muy distraída, compramos la comida y nos fuimos, entonces continué caminando, Seto me hablaba y yo trataba de responder lo que me decía, pero se me hacía un poco difícil.

-Estás muy distraída, ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Yo... Discutí con Momo...  
-Oh... Ya veo, ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-E-es... Complicado... Yo... La bese... Y ella me confeso que me amaba... Me siento culpable, porque... E-ese beso me gusto, y la quiero mucho... Pero...  
-¿Entonces por qué no estas con ella?  
-Porque... Porque... P-porque me gustas.- dije tapándome la cara queriendo llorar  
-Oh... Mary... Disculpa... Me gusta otra persona...  
-¿Otra persona...?- en ese momento empecé a llorar realmente, le gustaba otra chica, no era y-  
-Kano.  
-¿¡Qué!?- ¿A Seto le gustan los hombres? Siempre bromee con eso o lo pensé como una fantasía, pero jamas pensé que sería verdad.  
-Perdón Mary, no me gustan las chicas.  
No sabía que pensar, esto fue mucho para mi, empecé a imaginarlos juntos y... Se veían lindos... Pero... Yo sentía algo por el, aunque...  
-E-esta bien... Si a vos te gustan los chicos... Entonces te apoyo con eso, soy tu amiga después de todo, suerte con Kano.- le dije con una lagrima suelta y una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdonen la tardanza, no tengo excusa, me estaba dando fiaca escribir. Y esta cosa no me deja usar mis emoticones. e_e  
**_

* * *

Ya había pasado el día y me encerré en mi cuarto. Todavía no lo podía creer, a Seto le gustaban los hombres. Si fuera alguien mas no me importaría, la apoyaría totalmente, pero... A mi me gustaba Seto... Y... ¿Qué hay de Momo? ¿Ella me gustaba? Era la primera vez que pensaba en eso, pero tal vez debería hacerlo. Yo la quería mucho, y aparte es linda... ¿Pero me gustaba? ¿Cómo se cuando alguien me gusta? Con Seto... ¿Cómo me di cuenta? Ahora que lo pienso, no lo sabía, solo me puse a pensar de un día para otro que el me gustaba, y no se lo dije hasta ahora. Me quedé dormida...

Al día siguiente me desperté y fui a desayunar, otra vez me senté donde siempre. Seto me hablaba sobre jardinería y flores, aunque yo sentía que debería hablar con Momo. Ella hablaba con Hibiya, aunque yo notaba que me miraba a veces, yo hacía lo mismo. Me aburrí.

-Momo, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?  
Seto me sonrió y cuando ella se dio vuelta hizo una señal de aprobación con su dedo pulgar.

-Yo- intenté decir.  
-Perdón... No quise... No debí preguntar eso, estuvo mal.- me interrumpió.  
-Es que... Yo...  
-Fue mi culpa, somos amigas, no tendría que haber- ella parecía querer llorar y decidí interrumpirla.  
-No se si me gustas o no... Pero... Siento que tal vez...  
-¿Y qué hay de Seto?- dijo con un tono de enojo.  
-El me rechazó...  
-¿Entonces soy tu opción de respaldo? ¿La persona que querías no te quiere y ahora necesitas compañía? No, simplemente no, no quiero estar contigo si realmente no me quieres.- dijo ofendida y se fue a la cocina.

Me puse a llorar... No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de perder su amistad. Empecé a sentirme culpable, ¿Era cierto que la estaba usando? No lo había pensado... No quise hacerlo, pero, ¿era verdad...? Todo esto fue interrumpido al ver que alguien había abierto mi puerta. Era Seto, me decepcioné un poco. ¿Por qué me decepcioné? ¿No era el quien me gustaba? Pero en su lugar estaba esperando a Momo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el preocupado al verme llorar.  
-Yo... No se ella me gusta o no, y cuando le conté lo que paso... Se enojo y creyó que te estaba remplazando con ella.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Deberías tomar una decisión antes de hacer cualquier cosa, si estas insegura ella va a sentir esa inseguridad y se va a sentir mal.  
-Tienes razón...- dije llorando pero mas tranquila. El se acerco a mi y me limpió las lagrimas. Le robe un beso...

-Yo... Quería estar segura de que...- dije nerviosa sin saber como explicarme.  
-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- dijo con su típica sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad a quien lo miraba- y entonces... ¿Ya confirmaste algo?  
-No sentí nada...  
-Yo creo que realmente nunca te guste, simplemente creíste eso porque yo te inspiró confianza y tranquilidad.  
-... Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso...  
-Lo importante es que ahora sabes que no te gusto, y tal vez nunca fue así, ahora que estas segura, ve por ella, suerte.- dijo sin cortar su sonrisa, la cual esta vez mas que nunca, me hizo sentir que era capas de hacer cualquier cosa. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a buscarla.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno... Disculpen la tardanza! ;_; Es que tuve un bloqueo de escritora y asdf, el capitulo no me gustaba y lo tuve que reescribir. Como recompensa por esperar para el próximo cap escribo M. (Obviamente voy a cambiar de clasificación el fic antes de enviar el cap.)  
PD: POV significa Point of View, o punto de vista, como va a haber cambio temporal de narrador lo aclare de esta manera.  
En fin, acá esta el cap:**_

* * *

Las palabras de Seto me inspiraron a salir de mi cuarto y buscar a Momo. Me di cuenta de que ella era quien me gustaba. ¿Desde cuando? Entonces... ¿Nunca me gusto Seto? Mi mente no se quedaba tranquila, solo necesitaba hablar con Momo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas... Llegué a la cocina y note que ella no estaba ahí.

-Emm... Hibiya, ¿sabes donde esta Momo?- pregunté algo nerviosa.  
-Estaba con Kano. Se fueron hacía los cuartos hace un rato, pero no se donde están.- respondió el.  
-Oh, gracias.  
Fui hacía los cuartos esperando encontrarla. Seguro estaría en su cuarto, caminaba nerviosa pero tratando de estar decidida. Era difícil. Me acerque a su puerta, espere unos segundos y golpee nerviosamente. Ella se dio cuenta que era yo.

-¿Qué querés Mary?- dijo ella.  
-Necesito hablar con vos... ¿Puedo pasar?- espere durante un rato.  
-... Esta bien. Pasa.  
Entré y estaba ella junto a Kano. ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Ella se notaba triste y el sonreía con su típica y malvada expresión que siempre me dio miedo.

-Emm... ¿Por qué esta Kano aquí?- pregunté esperando que se vaya.  
-Estaba hablando con el... Sobre algo importante. Pero ya terminamos de hablar sobre eso.  
-¿P-puede irse un minuto?  
-¿Por qué debería irme con una charla tan interesante?- dijo el sonriendo.  
-Kano... Vete...- dijo Momo molesta.  
El se fue y yo pude hablar al fin.

-Yo... Te quiero... No a Seto... Yo te quiero a vos.  
-¿Por qué haces esto...? Mary... Basta...  
-Pero yo... Estoy segura. Te quiero a vos, no a el.  
-Basta... En serio... Basta... Fuera, no quiero hablar de esto ahora...- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Me obligo a salir del cuarto, afuera estaba Kano sonriendo.  
-No soy el único con mascaras aquí.- dijo el y se fue.

* * *

(POV Momo)

Son las 2 de la madrugada. Estoy sola en mi cuarto, aun no puedo dormir.  
¿Estaba bien haberme enojado por esto...? Ella nunca me había prometido nada. En realidad siempre dijo que estaba confundida. Pero... ¿Por qué mentirme? Mary... No era necesario... Si me dijiste que el te rechazo, ¿por qué lo besaste? Y después venís hacía mi esperando que te crea... ¿En qué estas pensando...? Empecé a llorar y me quedé dormida...

* * *

(POV Mary)

Son las 2 de la madrugada. Estoy sola en mi cuarto, aun no puedo dormir.  
¿Qué paso? El consejo de Seto no funciono... Todo esto era mi culpa, no debí haberla besado a ella sin estar segura de lo que sentía, es todo mi culpa. Soy una idiota... Tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía antes no estaría con este problema ahora... ¿Cómo podría arreglar las cosas? No tenía idea. Estaba confundida, necesitaba recuperar aun que sea su amistad, Momo es muy importante para mi... Empecé a llorar y me quedé dormida...

Al día siguiente se me ocurrió hablar con Seto, tal vez el sabría que hacer, esperaba que así sea.

-Mmm... Entiendo... Creo que esta confundida...- dijo Seto tratando de animarme.  
-¿Confundida..?  
-No esta segura de lo que sentís. Creo que tal vez le cueste creerte, deberías darle tiempo.  
-Puede ser...  
-Tienes que demostrarle que en serio la querés a ella, solo deja que se tranquilice un poco...  
-Gracias.- sonreí gracias a su ayuda.

Ya anochecía, estaba sola en mi cuarto leyendo un poco para distraerme. En eso escucho que tocan la puerta. Pregunté quien era, no me respondió, solo toco otra vez. ¿Sera una broma de Kano?  
-Esta bien, pasa.- dije esperando ver quien era, en ese momento veo a Kano entrar con unos brillantes ojos r... ¿Seto? ¿No había sido Kano el que entro? Me pregunte confundida. Tal vez me equivoqué, pensé para mi misma.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con la curiosidad de saber por qué vino a esta hora.  
-Mary... Te quiero, deberíamos besarnos de nuevo...- se acerco a mi antes de que yo reaccioné y se quedo cerca.  
-N-no! Seto... Estas actuando raro... No quiero besarte...  
-Entonces... ¿Por qué ayer nos besamos?  
-... No nos besamos... Yo te...-en ese momento me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando- Yo le robe un beso... Kano...  
La figura de Seto desaparece y el mentiroso muestra su verdadera forma, alejándose de mi.  
-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- pregunte algo molesta.  
-¿Por qué lo besaste...? ¡¿Por qué le robaste un beso?!- dijo el enojado.  
-Kano... ¿Te gusta Seto...?  
-¡¿Y-y qué con eso?!- dijo el ruborizándose.- si me gusta o no, no es problema tuyo. Solo quería saber...  
-Oh... Perdón... No quise hacerte esto, Kano. No fue mi intención darte celos.- dije preocupada al notar que parecía querer llorar.  
-¡Sin embargo lo haces! ¡Solo intentas robártelo!  
-Me gusta Momo... Yo...  
-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?! ¡¿Entonces por qué ese beso?!  
-¡Yo quería confirmar que era lo que sentía por el! ¡Quería saber si el me gustaba o no! Y me di cuenta que quien realmente me gusta es Momo... ¿Feliz?

Se notaba una enorme cara de sorpresa en su expresión, la cual repentinamente cambio a una sonrisa.  
-Claro que lo sabía, simplemente quería confirmar, yo ya se que Seto es mió. Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.- el se acerco a la puerta pero lo interrumpí para decirle algo.  
-Kano...  
-¿Si?  
-Suerte con Seto.- dije sonriendo y rompiendo otra vez su mascara, viendo esa cara de sorpresa nuevamente.  
-Claro, no la necesito después de todo.- dijo volviendo a sonreír.- pero... Gracias...- después de decir esto se fue rápido antes de poder responder.

El trato de engañarme para que crea que el estaba bien y tranquilo, pero su mascara se había roto muchas veces, ¿Habrá sido el amor por Seto lo que la rompió...?

-De nada.- dije en voz alta aun que nadie me escucharía.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Perdón por la tardanza, iba a terminarlo ayer pero no pude por temas personales, así que acá esta, y perdón pero el M se va para el cap 6. Pero esta vez juro y prometo con toda mi alma que va a ser en ese capitulo. (Lu, no me pegues Dx)_**

* * *

Estoy sola en mi cuarto, es de noche. Después del problema anterior, Kano ya se fue. Todo estaba arreglado con Seto y Kano ya. Qué extraño, Seto nunca me comento que tuvieran un problema... Tal vez no quiso preocuparme. Lo que me estaba preguntando ahora es, ¿qué haría con Momo? ¿Hasta donde querría llegar con ella? Entre pensamientos, mientras estaba acostada, me quedé dormida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Ah, el despertador- dije con mucho sueño a la nada, me levante y lo apagué. Después de prepararme un poco, fui a la cocina. Allí me encontré con el resto de Mekakushi-dan, Momo parecía sin quererme hablar, Seto parecía distraído hablando con Kano, así que decidí no molestarlo e intente hablar con Kido. Después de eso me quedé leyendo unas revistas yaoi hasta el mediodía. "Ah, debería ir a almorzar" pensé y me levante hacía la cocina de vuelta. Cuando llegué veo a Momo al lado del que normalmente es mi asiento.

-Buenos días Mary.- dijo ella de buen humor, con una expresión muy diferente a la de esta mañana.  
-B-buenos días Momo.- respondí un poquito nerviosa, preguntándome por qué el cambio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, por qué ella estaba feliz conmigo. Mientras pensaba todo esto entro Seto a la sala, y ella cambio su expresión a una de enojo.  
-¿Qué pasa? Pareces molesta...  
-Nada... No importa.  
-¡Buenos días!- dijo Seto con su alegre sonrisa.  
-Buenos días Seto.- respondí yo sonriendo.  
-Meh...- dijo Momo y lo ignoro.

Continuamos hablando normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba feliz de haber recuperado su amistad, aunque solo sea eso... Quería tener su amistad, odiaba estar peleada con ella. No lo soportaba, no quería que vuelva a pasar. Ella era mi mejor amiga, la apreciaba demasiado. Sonreí gracias a saber que todo estaba bien con ella.

-Mary, ¿Salimos?  
-¿E-eh? ¿S-salir?- sabía que me lo preguntaba como amigas, pero su pregunta me hizo sentir nerviosa porque era una cita con ella.  
-Ah, si, estuve practicando para controlar mi habilidad. No te preocupes por eso, la gente no me va a reconocer.  
-Oh, e-esta bien...- me sonroje al decir esto.  
-¡Yay!- me tomo de la mano y salió corriendo hacia la puerta conmigo, mi sonrojo aumento.

Estábamos caminando por la calle, hay demasiada gente... Empecé a asustarme un poco, todos miraban hacía nosotras. Inclusive aunque el poder de Momo estaba débil y no la reconocían, eran demasiadas miradas. Demasiadas miradas... Demasiadas miradas... Demasiad-

-Mary, ¿estás bien?- dijo Momo preocupada al ver mi expresión.  
-Y-yo-yo... M-mucha gente... Mucha gente...- temblaba mientras hablaba y tenía ganas de llorar.  
-Oh, no... Pensé que lo iba a controlar mejor, perdón Mary.- dijo ella con un ligero tono de enojo a si misma.  
-N-no te preocupes... No e-es tu culpa...- dije intentando controlar mi llanto.  
-¡Tengo que hacer algo!- me tomo de la mano y empezó a correr de nuevo. ¿A donde me estaba llevando? El tocar su mano me hacía feliz y deje de pensar en eso, deje que me lleve a donde ella quisiera. Llegamos a un parque, algo vacía debido a la zona en la que estaba. No sentamos bajo un árbol.

-¿Estás cansada Mary?  
-Un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a correr.- intente sonreír.  
-Oww... Perdón.  
-Esta bien, y-yo... Estoy feliz...- sonreí.  
-Yo también estoy feliz...- sonrió también.- ¿Qué es eso?- señalo hacía mi derecha, voltee a mirar  
-No hay nada- dije extrañada y al volver a mirar a mi izquierda donde estaba ella. Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara, lo que hizo que me ponga nerviosa.  
-Caíste.- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.- Mary... ¿Estas preparada?- pregunto sin apartarse.  
-¿Pre-preparada para qué?- pregunté inocentemente.  
-Me estas tentando... No puedo aguantar mas.- se acerco a mi cara y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Ella me empujo un poco hacía atrás. Caí sobre el pasto, sin interrumpir el beso.  
Estaba acostada en el pasto, mientras ella continuaba besándome, me gustaba estar así...

-Mary...- se alejo unos centímetros y me miro unos segundos en esta posición.- Estas roja.  
-¡¿E-eh?! ¡N-no es cierto!- dije tapándome la cara con las manos.  
-Eres hermosa.- dijo ella mirándome aun- Más cuando te sonrojas.- sonrió al decir eso.  
-¡N-no digas esas cosas...! M-me incomodan...  
-Awwwn... Eres tan linda...  
-E-en serio... B-basta...- ella se acerco de vuelta hacía mi.- Te amo...- nos quedamos juntas bajo ese árbol toda la tarde.


End file.
